Just One Yesterday
by Illuminating Colours
Summary: A dying, but happy six hundred year old Valkyrie gets an unexpected visit from someone. *One-shot* (Written before tDotL was released! And rated T to be safe.)


_**Just one yesterday**_

_(**Trigger warning**; sort of happy, feely character death, no gore.)_

* * *

><p>"And they're calling,<br>Don't stop, no, I'll never give up  
>And I'll never look back, just hold your head up<br>And if it gets rough, it's time to get rough"

****-HAIM, 'Falling'****

* * *

><p>"You look like death dressed as a prune." Said a confident voice.<p>

Valkyrie Cain; world saver, ass kicker and now death prune, lay dying. At the bountiful age of six hundred.

She might be at death's marvellous doors, the place that everyone dreads, fears and hope to avoid at all costs. But she was content, pleased even.

That was one of the thousands of things Valkyrie learned in her long life as a Sanctuary detective. That people will do practically anything for a moment more of life. They want to keep those memories alive. They want to keep themselves alive.

The voice from before cleared their throat, demanding elder Valkyrie's attention. With a grumble Val rolled over, to face them.

There sat a weary, younger looking Valkyrie. Darquesse.

"I'm dreaming," Realised Valkyrie aloud. "I buried you."

Darquesse gave her usual knowing, impish smile. "You certainly did. But you're old and wrinkly, allowing me some time out of my cosy box within that noggin of yours." Darquesse's smile faded and a dismal frown took its place. "You're also dying."

An amused bark of laughter erupted from Valkyrie's lips. "When was I not?" It was in the job description. If you wanted to be Skulduggery Pleasant's partner and a world saving detective you had to risk your life on the odd occasion.

Darquesse shook her head; her dark hair flowed freely, swaying. Valkyrie missed her dark strands. But she kind of enjoyed her silver mane, as she aged she took it in her stride. Each passing day, month and year was progress. She had conquered many a baddie and lived for the next meal. "Val, if you sink, I sink too."

"Let me guess, you don't wanna go?"

The once evil, now mellow Darquesse sighed. "I'm bored, Val, I want out."

"Well, there's a surprise," Mused Val, with a small smile, which highlighted her aged face. After five hundred and something years she was still a stunner. "I'm not scared, I don't care whether I live or die." Valkyrie turned her head so she could see out the windows by her cosy bed. Her dark eyes didn't focus on anything in particular. She was too busy thinking.

Darquesse followed her gaze for a moment but looked away mournfully. "You're worried about him. That's all you care for, isn't it?"

Valkyrie looked back at Darquesse. The soft afternoon light danced over her face and played through her hair. Giving it a peaceful glow. "Of course. What will he do when I'm gone? He no longer really cares for his job. He's my partner, Darquesse. Not just in the job sense anymore." Valkyrie Cain looked broken in that moment, silver rivers made their way down her soft cheeks. "It'll break him. Everyone's gone now. It's just us."

Darquesse smiled sadly, now standing at the foot of Valkyrie's bed. "Maybe he'll join you on the other side?"

A realisation dawned upon Valkyrie, "What of you? What'll happen to you?"

Darquesse shrugged, seeming nonchalant about the whole life-after-death topic. "I just want freedom, six hundred years of being stuck in your head and I ain't even mad. Where is Skul by the way? Hasn't left your side for how long and suddenly he's gone."

It was Val's turn to shrug. "Gone to get me chocolate," She said simply yet full of open, obvious affection.

Darquesse's eyes scrunched up, teary eyed. "He won't make it back in time,"

"I know," Murmured Valkyrie sadly, ringing her hands. Twisting a beautiful ring on her right hand absentmindedly.

Darquesse nodded slowly and started to fade, sad smile still in place. "Goodbye, Valkyrie, see you soon?"

Valkyrie nodded, laying her head back onto the soft pillow. She let out a shuddered, soft breath she didn't know she'd been holding in.

Then for the final time Valkyrie Cain, the feared, gorgeous and sarcastic detective, closed her eyes for the final time. To begin her short wait for her partner and to start her reunion with lost friends and family.

* * *

><p><strong>I cried while writing this. I found the plans for this in one of my note books and I planned it before tDoTL. So its way, way out of date but meh, I liked it so I figured you guys might like it. <strong>

_**Long Live the Queen fans;**_** I am so, so sorry. I finished chapter four and was due to post it… BUT, then my computer died and I lost it. I thought I had it on my fanfic USB but nooo. So I've rewritten half of it and plan to edit and change up the first three chapters soooon. Sorry again. C: **

**Don't forget to show this story some love; **_**review and favourite**_**! Free imaginary cookies for those who do! ;3 **


End file.
